Advanced electronic devices are typically connected to power supplies having smart output ports. However, when multiple output ports power supplies are being used, there is a need, which has not been satisfied by the solutions known in the art, to efficiently utilize these ports.
Furthermore, there is a need in the art to optimally prevent situations of overload that might occur in power adapter hubs, so as to minimize adverse effects on electronic devices connected thereto.